


on yardwork, and why to keep mum

by scarecrowes



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowes/pseuds/scarecrowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a certain anecdote from Last Testament. I can't promise historical accuracy, but I can promise that Charlie was a cad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	on yardwork, and why to keep mum

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a certain anecdote from Last Testament. I can't promise historical accuracy, but I can promise that Charlie was a cad.

“Charlie, what is this?”   
  
Luciano’s dark head of hair appears from behind the bathroom door, voice even louder than usual over the sound of running water. 

“What’d ya say, Doc?” 

That nickname’s become more prevalent, lately. Maybe it’s because they’re getting older - or _he’s_ getting older. Rothstein cringes inwardly at the thought and shrugs it off.

“What happened to your suit?” he continues, tugging the gray sleeve up from where it dangles off the hanger. There are grass stains around the cuffs - and that’s ignoring the horror that’s become of the trousers, or what was at some point a crisp white shirt.  

“What, that?” Charlie pushes the door open further, and he’s bare except for the towel tucked around his waist. “That ain’t nothing.” 

“It ain’t--?” AR blinks, mostly because usually it’s Meyer, or Benny to be flippant about care for their clothes. “It _isn’t_ nothing, Charlie. And it looks like you rolled in someone’s landscaping--” 

“Well, that’s sorta what happened.”  

Rothstein stares. Charlie’s just grinning at this point. AR drops the suit back to hang where it was and frowns. 

“...Mr. Luciano, what did you do?” _And how much am I going to need to pay for it?_

Charlie leans against the wardrobe, fiddling with the collar of his ruined shirt. 

“Remember that broad at the party last night?” 

“...Yes. _”_  

“Well, I took her home,” Charlie’s grin only widens, eyebrows canting up in that look he gets when he’s about to laugh. “And she pushed me outta the car after... Wanted me to--” 

“ _I don’t want to know.”_

“She wanted me to do her on the lawn! So--” 

“Charlie--” 

“--and she kept sayin--” 

“Perhaps this is a tale better told to Meyer or--” 

“Hijack me!” By now Charlie’s just chuckling around his words, narrow shoulders shaking and braced against the wardrobe. 

Rothstein rubs at the bridge of his nose, trying very hard not to smile. 

“Those stains aren’t going to come out.” he murmurs, and Charlie rolls his eyes and tweaks the shoulder of his hanging jacket. 

“You’re no fun, AR.” 

“I happen to disagree.” Rothstein replies, nodding back toward the bathroom door. “Finish getting dressed and we can do something that doesn’t involve ruining the good work of your tailor.” 

“You got a game or somethin’, Doc?” 

“High stakes and as long as we can stay awake,” AR tells him, and Charlie’s all the wolfish teeth and saunter that got him in trouble to start with. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Do me a favor though, Charlie?” AR catches him just as he’s about to close the door again.  

“Yeah?” 

AR glances at the green-streaked suit again. 

“Don’t tell Mayor Hylan that you were fooling around in his yard with his daughter last night.”  

Charlie balks, and Rothstein shrugs. 

“It might spoil the game.”


End file.
